


Stuffed

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Part Kinks, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Food Issues, Food Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink bingo square, "situational humiliation."
> 
> Originally posted at the [anon kink meme](http://shadylately.livejournal.com/).

It was just supposed to be a taste.

*

The cake is only sitting in their fridge because Adam had offered to host Danielle's birthday party at his house – which had been a fantastic idea, by the way, plenty of room and no paps to fight through and no driving home at the end of the night, just wandering through the house in a pleasantly tired daze, picking up stray wine glasses and dessert plates and carrying them into the kitchen to deal with in the morning.

He'd stopped in his tracks when he'd seen how much of the cake was still sitting there on the counter. It's not like people hadn't eaten it – they had. But it was his first time ordering from a bakery, and he hadn't wanted to run out, so he'd just told them to go with the biggest size they had and figured people would take some home if there were leftovers.

Instead, there was a massive chunk of double chocolate left sitting on his counter, dark and rich and surrounded by crumbs, the ganache on top dripping over the sides and shining in the evening heat. Adam stared down at it and licked his lips. He hadn't had a piece, which was fine. He was used to skipping dessert in favor of a camera-friendly body. Still, it seemed such a shame to throw it away...

“Baby?” Adam called through the mostly-empty house.

Sauli appeared at the kitchen door just a moment later with an armful of empty beer bottles. “What?”

“What should we do with this cake?”

“Let me see.” Sauli dumped the bottles into the recycling bin in the corner and came to stand by Adam's side, kissing him softly on the shoulder and looking down at the counter. “Oh, wow...well, it was way too good to waste. Put it in the fridge and we'll at least eat some of it.”

Adam raised his eyebrows. “Do you even know how many miles I'd have to run to burn off all that fat?”

Sauli laughed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, maybe _I'll_ eat some of it. But you're missing out. So _good_...”

He reached down and swiped his finger through a stray dollop of frosting, sucking it into his mouth and closing his eyes in sheer pleasure, and Adam laughed like he was offended. “Hey! You don't have to rub it in,” he protested, and Sauli opened his eyes and smirked.

“I thought you liked it when I _rub it in_...” he said, moving forward and pressing his body up against Adam's, one hand sliding between Adam's legs to grope his cock. And then Adam was groaning, and Sauli was kissing him, and they'd thrown the cake into the fridge without even bothering to wrap it up and headed upstairs to bed.

*

Which is how Adam has ended up here, standing in the kitchen with morning sunlight streaming in the windows, staring into the open fridge at pure, rich temptation. Sauli's gone already, headed out early to spend the day filming, and Adam has absolutely nothing to do but stay home and relax, maybe finish cleaning up after the party, maybe work out if he feels like it. He'd woken up hungry and thinking about breakfast – juice, yogurt, maybe eggs if he feels like cooking – but as soon as he'd opened the fridge, the scent of chocolate had practically hit him in the face. And now he's just staring, feeling the cold waft out against his bare chest, his mouth actually _watering._ Fuck.

He shouldn't. _Obviously_ he shouldn't. He should just wrap it up so he doesn't have to look at it anymore and leave it for Sauli, like he's supposed to. Juice is sweet – it'll be just as good. Better, even, and with no guilt afterward. Newly resolved, he pulls the cake out and sets it on the counter again, then starts searching through drawers for the aluminum foil.

For a minute, it's fine, everything going according to plan. And then his hand slips, and his palm brushes the corner of the cake and comes away with a glob of chocolate gracing the skin, thick and cold, peaked out to a point where he'd pulled away. Adam freezes.

His hand moves as if by its own volition, coming slowly toward him, and his eyes close, and his mouth opens, hot breath of anticipation skating over his lips. He licks slowly, _slowly,_ tasting only his own salty skin at first before... _oh._

He moans at the first taste of chocolate – actually _moans._ It's dark, dark and rich, sweet and deep and decadent, smooth and thick on his tongue, and it leaves just a hint of bitterness in his mouth as he swallows, an immediate and insistent desire for _more._

In his pants, his cock twitches, which, what the fuck – he's never been turned on by food before. But he has to admit, Sauli was right. It's really, really good cake. And more than that, it's the first dessert he's allowed himself in something like six months.

Maybe...maybe just one piece would be ok. A small one. Just to get the craving out of his system.

He does it slowly and deliberately, telling himself to enjoy the process – plate, fork, napkin. A small blunt knife in his hand, slicing easily through thick, moist layers. The weight of the thing as he lifts it, calories and fat and carbs and he doesn't even care, because it's gonna be fucking _worth it._

He goes to the table to eat, sitting down and making himself take his time, bite by slow bite, and every second of it is amazing. It's liberating to be eating like this, almost taboo – he's never alone, never unwatched by someone. Now, he can let himself savor, let himself _react,_ and he does, moaning his pleasure through a full mouth, licking his lips, throwing his head back and closing his eyes when he's done like he's coming down from a fucking orgasm. It feels almost as good.

After the last taste of chocolate is gone from his mouth, Adam sighs and stands, dropping his plate in the sink and going back to finish what he'd started, wrapping up the cake and putting it back in the fridge. Then he turns his back on it, leaves the room, and doesn't think about it for the rest of the day.

Well. That's the plan.

*

Adam isn't quite sure later how he ended up in bed with nothing but the rest of the cake and a fork. He doesn't remember deciding to do this. It just _happened,_ and now he's wolfing down bite after huge bite, practically panting in between each swallow. He's getting full – actually, he's _past_ full – but it doesn't matter. This feels good, this catharsis, giving in after endless days of self-denial, and he's gonna keep going until he's satisfied.

Eventually, his pace slows, and awareness starts to break through the sleepy, hazy high of sugar and indulgence. He pushes the mostly-empty cardboard sheet away and falls heavily onto his back, letting out a huge breath and running the back of his hand across his chocolate-smeared lips. Something settles in his stomach, a low rumble that vibrates sickly through him, and he reaches down to touch the distended skin, tight and rounded and _full._ He groans, eyes closing and lips curling in an unhappy grimace, and the first twinges of regret begin to darken his mood. His body hates him right now, and Adam doesn't blame it – fucking stupid, letting himself get out of control like this. He deserves this agony.

And yet as another cramp hits him and he tries gingerly to rub it away, he realizes that it's not all pain. That's part of it, but there's something about this, about being full to the limit, stretched and heavy and weighed down so that he never wants to move again...

He glances over at the remnants of the cake. He shouldn't. He _really_ shouldn't. But...

One finger rakes through frosting and crumbs, and he brings it, shaking, to his mouth. Every instinct he has says to stop, that he's had enough, that more will just make him feel sicker and worse. Already, he feels like he can hardly breathe, no room _left_ in his body where the air should go. There's no way he can take more.

He closes his lips around his finger and licks. Swallowing is a battle, but slowly, deliberately, he forces it down, forces himself just a little bit bigger. He's moaning again, and touching, soothing...but his hand has moved lower, down over the drum-taut skin of his stomach to his cock, hard and leaking and curved obscenely up against his belly, and his moans aren't born of pain but a sudden gut-punch of lust.

He's not ready for it, doesn't even begin to understand it – but it doesn't matter. He's here, and it's happening, and he's doing it, jerking off with one hand and touching his stomach with the other, alternately rubbing soothing circles and pressing _in_ to feel the fullness, send another spike of electric pain straight to his cock. It takes no time at all to bring himself to the brink, and fuck, it's so good, shockingly good, pushing his body to the limit and _wallowing_ when he gets there. His heart is pounding and his hand is flying on his cock and he feels like he's going to explode, and this is the maybe the dirtiest thing he's ever done but he doesn't care, completely lost to it, mindless with sensation.

And then the bedroom door opens and Sauli walks in.

*

For a minute, no one moves. Sauli's eyes lock on Adam, one hand frozen on his cock and the other gripping his swollen belly, chocolate smeared and drying on his chin. Adam can't look away as a hot flush of embarrassment tears through him, even more uncomfortable than his over-full stomach and his painfully hard cock.

Sauli takes a tentative step forward, eyes wide, and asks, “Adam?”

Adam does the only thing he can think of. He grabs for the sheet tangled around his legs and yanks it over his head.

What he wants is for Sauli to go away, give him a chance to wash his face and put on his loosest pair of pants and pretend like this never happened. Instead, the mattress sinks as Sauli comes to sit on the side of the bed, and Adam can't keep a low whine from escaping his lips.

“Baby, it's ok,” Sauli says. “Will you come out? Please?”

He doesn't want to, but Sauli doesn't sound like he's going away. Adam takes a deep breath – as deep as he can – and pulls the sheet down, just enough to reveal his eyes.

For one horrible second, he thinks Sauli is laughing at him. But it's just a smile, the same sunny smile Adam wakes up to every morning, the one he fell in love with.

“Hiding from me?” Sauli asks, like it's ridiculous, unnecessary. Adam doesn't answer, and after a moment, Sauli bends down and kisses his forehead, soft and sweet, a benediction. Forgiveness.

“Sauli...” Adam whispers, but he doesn't know what to say.

“Let me see.”

Sauli hooks one finger over the sheet and pulls it down, slow enough so that Adam could stop him if he wanted. He doesn't, and Sauli tightens his grip and whisks the sheet all the way onto the floor, leaving Adam naked and exposed, fat and dirty and fucking _freaky._ He braces himself for the disgust to appear on Sauli's face...but it doesn't come.

Instead, Sauli climbs fully onto the bed and stretches out on his side next to Adam, careful not to rest any weight on him. He's staring at Adam's mouth, his fingers tracing stained lips, and somehow, he's still smiling, like this is normal, just another day.

“Told you it was good,” Sauli says lightly, and leans in for a kiss, a slow, deep press of lips that purges the worst of the shame from Adam's blood. He's the luckiest man in the world, and as soon as Sauli stops kissing him, Adam's gonna apologize for momentarily forgetting that. But he doesn't get a chance, because Sauli's kisses don't stop – they just turn into licks, warm and wet across Adam's face, cleaning him like a mother cat with her kitten. It's strange and different, and not quite arousing, more just...comforting. Adam closes his eyes and tilts his chin up into Sauli's touch, giving himself up to whatever Sauli chooses to do.

It's not long before Sauli's moving inexorably down the length of Adam's body, resting on hands and knees over his rounded belly, looking down at it with a smile on his face. Adam can't help trying to suck in his gut, but it's a horrible idea, sending new waves of discomfort through him, and anyway it's impossible – he's too full, and that fullness has nowhere else to go.

Sauli sits back on his heels and lays both hands gently on Adam's stomach, cradling it almost reverently. “Beautiful,” he whispers, and bends his head to nuzzle the stretched skin.

Adam presses his head back into the pillow and hums, a low happy purr. Sauli's pressing kisses into him now, gentle points of pressure circling his belly button, and Adam finds himself arching up to meet each one, craving the touch, the _connection._ His cock is getting interested again, and Sauli reaches down to wrap long fingers around it, stroking slowly and surely, smiling against Adam's skin when his noises get louder. Sauli's other hand stays pressed firm against Adam's belly, fingers splayed and curling in possessively, like...like this is something he _wants._ And oh fuck, Sauli's looking at him now, grinning wolfishly before bending down to _bite._ Raking teeth send a jolt of clear, sharp pain through the dull ache in his gut, and Sauli's hand moves faster, driving him toward the edge at breakneck speed, so close, so close...

“Next time,” Sauli murmurs, “I get to feed it to you.”

And Adam comes shouting, almost bucking Sauli off the bed as his hips fly up and his cock jerks, belly heaving and come splattering everywhere. But Sauli's strong, stronger than he looks, and he pins Adam back down and works him through it, dragging his hand through slick pools and wetly caressing Adam's cock until he closes his eyes and whines and reaches down to push him away.

In the next instant, Sauli's up on one arm and he's jerking himself off instead, the wet tip of his cock bumping against Adam's still-distended stomach with every stroke. His eyes are closed and his mouth is hanging open, panting like he only is when he's really fucking turned on, dying for it. He's gorgeous, perfectly overwhelming, and Adam stares and holds his breath and takes a chance, arching up again to press his belly against Sauli's cock.

Sauli gasps, a ragged, desperate noise that means he's right on the edge himself, and suddenly he's not jerking off anymore – his hands are on the bed, and his hips are doing the work instead, humping Adam's belly fast and hard and leaving streaks of wetness behind, slicking the way and marking Adam as his own. It's fucked up and god, it hurts, Sauli's cock pressing in harder that Adam had dared, and fuck, Adam's _bouncing_ with it, round stomach jiggling, and there is no way this should be so hot, like maybe the hottest fucking thing Adam's ever done – like it's not even over yet and he already wants to do it again.

Sauli curses when he comes, Finnish or garbled English or maybe just Adam's name, he doesn't fucking know – there's no way he can pay attention to that when there's come drenching his belly, pulse by hot pulse, pooling in his belly button and dripping down the sides and fucking _everywhere,_ so much Adam can smell it. The second he finishes, Sauli's arms give out, and he collapses onto Adam with a low grunt, all his weight crashing down on Adam's stomach and come smearing thickly between their skin.

Adam lets Sauli lay there as long as he can, but soon the pressure becomes too much, and he rolls them over with a groan. His stomach rumbles again with the change of position – _loudly_ – and for a second it's embarrassing. Then Sauli's laugh is filling the room, happy and light and careless, and Adam can't help laughing with him. It's ridiculous. They're ridiculous. But good fucking god, he's happy, and that's worth it all.


End file.
